


Denied: One Sacrifice

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Injured Jack O'Neill, SGC Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel O'Neill loses his cool and almost everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied: One Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of cursing from an unexpected source. This is a repost of an old story, but I don't even know the year.

Daniel 

"Damn It Jack O'Neill! Damndamndamn! Imbécile, baudet, asinus est! Why? What ever possessed you? What did you think you were doing? You didn't know them... you didn't know anything about them. But you would sacrifice yourself for them." 

"Yea, right! Face it, you knew all you needed to know, didn't you? And you say I'm the one. Hah! Don't touch that, Daniel. Don't turn that on. Don't get too close. Don't go there, do that, think that... you might get hurt! You're too important to get hurt! Je-me'en fous! I don't give a damn." 

"Well, Jack the hero, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick...don't let this be a surprise to you... but you're too damn important to me, to Sam, to Teal'c. Too important to be saving some other world at the cost of your life. Too important to be saving a bunch of strangers...too important to sacrifice yourself. Mi da sui nervi!" 

"I don't fucking care if they were kids, Jack! I'm sorry. I don't! Here I sit next to your bed in the scenic SGC infirmary in this verdammter chair that I hate with a purple passion. And I'm watching you lay there hooked up to all the monitors and a bag dripping whole blood into your vein because you.... Because we... because I... because some kids...some kids we didn't even know about two hours before... were being herded into a stockade by a bunch of Jaffa. Skit också, Jack!" 

"Eikel! Where's your vaunted hard ass attitude? Where's your famous 'I don't give a rat's ass' demeanor? I'll tell you where... Right here where your hard head put you. Back in the S.G.C.'s I.C.U. T.D.Y. to the B.E.D! And that puts me back in this hard, verdammt, jävla chair. I hate this chair! And I hate that you can't stand to see a child hurt! Madre de Dios, I understand it, but I hate it. And I hate it when you're in that bed. Ben je helemaal van de pot gerukt???" 

Teal'c 

'I sit in my quarters at the V.I.P. room Section attempting kel-nor-reem. I am slightly injured and I must allow my symbiote to heal my torn flesh.' 

'I am having difficulty achieving the proper state of relaxation. I feel uneasy that I am not with you in the infirmary. Doctorfraiser will only allow one of us, your team, to keep vigil by your bedside. Danieljackson is there now. He is the brother of your soul. It is his right to have this time alone with you as your broken body is healing itself.' 

'I am your brother in arms. I will sit watch tonight and guard you from the evil of the dark.' 

'What draws me to you? Why do I feel this kinship with a man that was born under a different sun? When did this bond grow so strong?' 

'I remember the first time I saw you...in the Chamber of Choosing on Chulak. My 'Lord' and his new Queen were there to witness the selection of the hosts for the 'Children of the Gods, the symbiotic larva of the Goa'ulds. I first noticed you in the crowd of potential hosts. You were there with some others and you were asking questions. Questions I could not or would not answer. One of your companions drew some markings on the ground. They were forbidden. I erased them with my booted foot. Then when the choosing began, I saw you hold the fairhaired one back as he tried to offer himself to my 'god' to be with his loved one. Finally, when another of your companions--another young boy, was selected, you fought then also... you tried to save the unfortunate boy, but his fate was sealed. Then, when the Choosing was over and we were ordered to destroy the rejected candidates, you again stood forth and challenged me. Defied me! The First Prime of Apophis! You declared that You could save them, if I allowed it.' 

'For more years than two of your lifetimes I had served my god. I had risen from a mere Jaffa to the post of First Prime. I had won it through my deeds and my courage. Yet I had not been brave enough to stand against the horrors and dreadfulness that I had both witnessed and committed in his name. Yet, by one action, one demand...you changed who and what I am. I was a tool of a monster, now I fight against him and his ilk trying to save the innocent by destroying the guilty. You did then what you tried to do today... rescue people from the False Gods that they worshipped.' 

Sam 

"Yes, General Hammond. I appreciate your letting me do this so quickly and so casually. I guess the Colonel is still unconscious and Teal'c is resting. Daniel? Oh, he's probably giving Doctor Frasier fits again." 

"Yes, Sir. It was a mess. Our timing was the worst we've ever been involved with! Evidently, we gated in just before Set, he's the local System Lord, was due in to collect his tithe of slaves. No Sir, the locals didn't know about it. They were as shocked as we were. Well, Daniel believed they were descendants of the Carthaginians. It's a North African group that was destroyed by Hannibal, well around the time of the beginning of Rome. Anyway, they were very hospitable and had invited us to stay in the village at a very comfortable inn. But it wasn't comfortable long." 

"The gate opened again and here come the Jaffa. Teal'c recognized the First Prime from sometime before he joined us. 'A very dangerous man' were his exact words. And he was right. Well, the natives hide us in a kind of barn. We were up in the loft watching things unfold. Then Set arrived. He had the Jaffa gather up everyone between the ages of twelve to nineteen years of age. Teal'c figured it must be a time of choosing, like we were involved in on Chulak. We sat there in that loft and watched families being torn apart. Parents were fighting, children were crying, it was heartbreaking. I was watching Daniel, I thought he'd be the one... but he just sat there with this 'look' on his face. Teal'c was watching him like a hawk too." 

"So we were surprised when...Well, let me clarify what happened first. There was this little boy, about eleven, twelve. He was the son of our host. A really cute kid, brown curly hair, freckles, huge brown eyes. Yes Sir, I know. We watched the Mom and the Boy hold on to each other, she was screaming, the boy crying. They had hit the father with a zat already and he was unconscious. But they staff blasted the woman and, the boy...well he got in the way...and he was killed too. Sir, the Colonel just lost it completely. I have never seen him like that before and I never want to again. Daniel made a move and Teal'c grabbed him, I tried to hold the Colonel but, well I couldn't. It surprised Teal'c so much, he lost Daniel too. At that point, well, all we could do was follow. Luckily most of the Jaffa had already herded the captives into the holding area and didn't see the rest of the action until later on." 

"The Colonel waded in with the '90 on auto fire. Daniel was right behind him, trying to cover his six. But one of the remaining Jaffa zatted Daniel and he went down. Colonel O'Neill was heading straight for the Goa'uld. Sir, it seemed like no one could touch him. Zats and Staff weapons were going off but they couldn't seem to hit him. Then, all at once, the First Prime came back. His staff weapon was fully powered up and he was taking aim on the Colonel who was standing toe to toe with Set emptying the 90 into him and Set had a ribbon device on the Colonel. Teal'c managed to take out the Prime with his staff, but he must have all ready fired because the Colonel was hit a glancing beam. He and Set collapsed at the same time. That's when Daniel was up and running for the Colonel. I don't know how he managed it, but he got the Colonel and started running for the gate. Teal'c and I followed, covering their sixes. The Jaffa had finally seen what was going on and were after us for all they were worth. They probably didn't know Set was dead yet. " 

"Yes, Sir. Teal'c and I both think that unless he had a sarcophagus right there he was dead. Nobody could take that much fire and live. Yes, Sir. One less Goa'uld in the Galaxy at least. No, Sir. I'm not aware of his condition. He's alive? Thank you. Yes, Sir, I'll go get my shower and get checked out. Thank you, Sir." 

Janet 

'I'm not sure what actually happened on the planet. But when the iris opened onto the wormhole, Colonel O'Neill was being carried by Daniel, slung over his shoulder in a graceless, Fireman's lift, and he was running for all he was worth. The first thing I heard was his shout for the Medics. Then Sam and Teal'c came through the StarGate, firing back through the wormhole, yelling to close the iris. When we peeled the Colonel off of Daniel, I literally couldn't tell whose blood was whose because they were both covered in it. It turned out to be mostly the good Irish stuff.' 

'The only benefit, and I hesitate to even say this, is that Daniel is much more educational when he's the one sitting sentry duty in the infirmary. I have three nurses trying to translate the various words he's thrown into his quiet rant. My Louisiana ancestry gives me a few of the French ones. When the Colonel's sitting up with an injured teammate, all we get is plain old American, with Daniel we get exotic. Oops, now there's a sight. Nurse VanTassle is blushing! I'll have to ask her about that one later.' 

"Daniel, could you please move just a little. I've got to check his vitals and yes, dear, I know the other side is all taken up with electrodes. I'm sure he'll be fine, he's a tough ole bear after all. See, blood pressure is much better. Now, don't worry so much. Hmm. How many cups of coffee does that make for you? Five? You don't even know do you? Have you eaten anything? Donut. When? Don't know that either, do you? Daniel Jackson if you pass out on me, I'm going to put you in that other bed over there and feed you intravenously! You're still looking shocky anyway. Are you sure you weren't hurt? No. Fine? Oookay. Well, lets see. Clark, you going to lunch? Bring Doctor Jackson a burger on your way back, okay? Extra veggies on it and an apple or something else sort of healthy. Honestly, the things I put up with around here." 

"Daniel, Daniel? Daniel, you don't look so good, are you sure you're all right? Yes, tired I'm sure, but you're shaking again. Come on over here and let me look at you. Can you stand up for me? Daniel! Daniel! Clark! Sheryl! Help me here!" 

Hammond 

'Jack O'Neill is the luckiest son-of-a-bitch I know. Or the unluckiest, can't quite figure it out which it is. I can't begin to imagine what was going through his head when that all happened. I know his instinct was to lay low and play it close to the vest but I also know that when that boy was killed he stepped off the proverbial edge. Jack O'Neill has two weaknesses, his team and children. I know why his team is so important to him and why he never leaves anyone behind. But the children angle, well, was he always this way or was it because of his son. I'll never ask that particular question so I'll never find out. Well, I guess I'll go check with Dr. Fraiser in person and see how my favorite vice-commander is doing.' 

'What the hell is going on in the infirmary. I can hear Dr. Fraiser yelling all the way out here in the hallway. For Pete's sake, Fraiser's trying to carry Jackson to that other bed.' 

"Come on son, take it easy I gotcha. Go ahead Doctor, I'm okay, I can hold him for now. What happened? Passed out? Here we go, Nurse just get his feet up. There we are. What caused it? Major Carter reported that he'd been 'zatted'. Nobody told you? I'm not surprised. No, Doctor, it's not your fault. You were busy with the Colonel and knowing this young man he probably forgot to mention something so 'unimportant' to you. No, son! Stay in that bed! Doctor Fraiser wants a piece of you right about now and this time I'm on her side." 

Jack 

'Ouch, my head. Who would a known hell would be so damn noisy. Shoulda listened to brother Father Joe. He always was smarter'n me. Oaw, my shoulder too. Can't move my shoulder and there's things, those damned needles, in my arm. I'm not in hell, I'm in the damned infirmary again. Wait, that's good. I'm not dead. Wonder why I'm here this time.' 

"Who's doing all that yelling? Doc? General? Oh hi, Nurse VanTassle. Nope, won't get up, just what's going on? Daniel? What happened to Danny? Passed out. Yea, I'll stay here, just come back later and brief me, oops no briefs, not getting my memos again." 

"Hi George, what's going on with Danny? Zatted? Again? Oh. Whyz my back hurt? Staff blast...you'd think I recognize the feeling by now. Head? Yea, big head." 

"Shit, Doc. Not that light again. No not gettin' up anytime soon. Where's Danny. Over there. Kay. Where's team? Kay? Nope, not a thing Doc. What's that your....putin in tha....intraveni...bag thingy." 

"Carter? You okay? Where's Danny? What's going on? How'd we get here? Remember? Oh,yea. Village, nice place, nice people....oh....yea...." 

"Jaffa came....damn Goa'uld came. Damn,damn,damn. What? He's dead? Shit. Good...good an sleeppyyie...(yawn)" 

"DANIEL!!! WHERE'S DANIEL! Where the hell is Daniel? I saw that damned Jaffa, he zatted Danny. Where is...he's here. Over there. What's wrong with him? Saved me? Carried me? Danny,....wher...." 

"Teal'c. Good to see ya, buddy. Yea, 'm okay. Headache...ribbon device? And staff blast too. Geez, must be getting slow in my old age. Carter okay? Yea. I'm good now." 

"Hi Doc. Sorry about earlier. Lost it a bit. Yea. No, don't remember much after that kid...well, after that. Stupid trick to pull, huh? Well, one less gould in the place satisfies me I guess." 

Daniel 

"Lights, bright, star light, first star I see tonight. Hi Clark. A little shakey, I guess. How's Jack? Awake already? Good. Passed out did I? Sorry. On the General? Oh, that can't be good." 

"Hi Janet. Head ache? No more than usual when I wake up here. No, really. I'm good. Fine. Just fine. Zat blast? Oh, yea. Forgot to mention it? Not important. Really. What's one more zat blast in the long range scheme of things." 

"There's Jack, hiya Teal'c. Jack, we gotta have a talk here really soon. This messy self-destructive phase your going through...it's really bad, Jack. I mean it." 

Jack 

"Great, now I'm getting a non-sacrificial lecture from the original born again kid. And I don't mean new-age Christian either. Yea, yea, yea. Pot calling the kettle black again. Okay, I will if you will. Uh huh. Back at ya buddy. Yada, yada." 

Doctor Janet Fraiser's Diary 2100 hours. 

'Well, we finally got them both asleep again. General Hammond left soon after the awakenings. Teal'c is standing guard. Sam's due in the morning. Our boys: Pat and Mike, Lewis and Martin, Abbot and Costello have nothing on them. The funny/sad part is, they're so right. About it all. I just keep hoping that the next time they come back through that gate hurt, bleeding or unconscious that I will hear it all again when they BOTH wake up. Because I don't want to be there if one of them doesn't. Guess I'll go home now and see if Cassie found something to eat. 

"Good night, Sweet Princes. May flights of angels sing you to your rest." 

General George Hammond from his lurking position outside of the ward. 

"From your mouth to God's ears, Doctor Fraiser. And I thank you, Lord, that Jack O'Neill got this sacrifice...denied."

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people helped with the creative cursing. Unfortunately most of those notes are long gone but if it looks familiar and you helped, thanks a lot.
> 
> TRANSLATIONS TO DR JACKSON'S RANTING 
> 
> imbécile - imbecile - French  
> baudet - jackass - French   
> asinus est - a donkey - Latin   
> Je-me'en fous! - I don't give a damn.- French   
> Mi da sui nervi - he is driving me crazy - Italian.   
> Verdammter - damned -German   
> jävla - fucking - Dutch   
> Skit också! -Damn it! - Swedish   
> Eikel - jerk, or ass...- Dutch   
> Madre De Dios - mother of god - Spanish   
> Ben je helemaal van de pot gerukt??? - a bad version of: are you out of your mind???? - Dutch 
> 
> And you thought you wouldn't understand him. Nah, I wouldn't do that to you.


End file.
